Two previous International Symposia on Neural Transplantation have been held, the first near Lund, Sweden in 1985 and the second in Rochester, New York in 1987. Funds are requested for travel and associated expenses for U.S. participants to attend a third symposium to be held in Cambridge, England, August 6-11, 1989. While the first meeting brought together for the first time those investigators involved in transplantation research, the second focused particularly on the application of implants to neurodegenerative diseases and was the springboard for a substantial commitment to examining whether adrenal medulla grafts might provide a suitable therapy for Parkinson's disease. The third meeting will have several missions. It will review clinical progress. It will examine the further development of suitable animal models for particular diseases. Most important, it will devote particular attention to the use of implants to understand fundamental mechanisms associated with development and regenerative growth of neural processes. Most important will be a consideration of the recent advances in cell and molecular biology (including the use of transformed cells as an alternative to the use of fetal tissue) and in neuroimmunology. The meeting will be structured to ensure a maximum of discussion time, a feature the organizing committee feels is necessary in this fast-growing field.